


Ungodly Hours

by zyxing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pining, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyxing/pseuds/zyxing
Summary: Yixing is finally able to work and promote a comeback with his EXO members again after years of working on his solo career in China.But he can't face Baekhyun, his close friend without letting his feelings show. Because it was getting harder to pretend everything is normal, that he isn't in love with his best friend.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 16
Kudos: 19





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I haven't posted a fic in 2 years and took forever to find an idea to stick with. I hope I can finish this story properly and that you guys enjoy it.
> 
> Disclaimer: this story is purely fictional and I don't actually think Baekxing are in love or dating in real life. this story is just for fun :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fic will focus on Yixing's struggle of working with EXO again after years of his absence and his sexuality regarding himself and his feelings for Baekhyun.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments if you can! It gives me great motivation to work harder :)

**SEPTEMBER** **2024**

It was 2024. EXO finally returned after five years of solo activities and enlistment duties with their newest album with all nine members, something which fans had waited for since their _Ex'act_ release. The news of this had spread like wildfire across all social medias with #EXOISBACK trending #1 on Twitter with over 2 million tweets. It was crazy how the lack of group work did not kill the fandom and had made them stronger and loyal.

Yixing was over the moon when Korean artists and celebrities were slowly making their way back to Chinese television and media, indicating that the boycott against Korean media was ending because it meant that the possibility of reuniting with his members on stage was high. He was thankful this all happened before Sehun's enlistment was over and in 2023, he flew over to Korea to discuss his role in the highly anticipated comeback and was given the greenlight to join and promote as well.

So today he was back at SM Entertainment rehearsal rooms at 1am, alone working on the choreography for their latest titletrack, _Raise_ _Your_ _Flag_ , a hiphop pop song with intense choreography. Yixing was almost 33 years old and knows he shouldn't overwork his body at this time especially with his permanent injuries. His pain has gotten worse over the years due to lack of rest and overworking himself but he could never admit it out loud because he just knows everyone would force him to stop. By everyone he means-

Yixing watched the door open from the mirrors and saw Baekhyun work in. Baekhyun. His closest friend in the entire Korean industry. The man who always knew how to cheer him up with just his cheeky smile and pretty voice. The one who made his heart race for the first time during MAMA 2016 when Baekhyun kept playing and touching his leg through his ripped jeans. Yixing shook his head to get rid of those memories, the feelings he had then because then it would mean he was in love. With Baekhyun. And that he was gay. Because he wasn't. Couldn't. Not in this industry, not in this lifetime.

"Hey Yixing," Baekhyun came in with a stern look. For this comeback, Baekhyun kept it simple and decided to dye his hair to a light golden brown and he was wearing a white t-shirt and grey sweatpants. "You know you shouldn't be here right now. I thought you stopped trying to ruin your body."

Yixing laughed nervously. Fuck, did he always looked this good? No, stop thinking. "I'm fine, I was about to go home now anyway."

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow, not believing him. "Really? Let me walk you back to Sehun's place then." EXO was at a point in their careers where SM stopped providing a dorm and they each lived by themselves. Yixing chose to stay with Sehun who he was close with and lived near the SM Entertainment building.

"It's fine I can walk by myself," Yixing said. He actually didn't mind walking with Baekhyun but since his return to Korea and working on this comeback, his feelings for Baekhyun intensified and he wasn't ready to acknowledge it. He wanted to believe it would fade away and could still maintain their friendship.

Baekhyun sighed. "I don't trust you, I bet you'll just go back to working on the choreography. Come on," he grabbed Yixing's arm and pulled him towards him. "Let's go, Sehun's place isn't that far."

"Fine." Yixing ignored his heart racing once Baekhyun touched him and quickly packed his belongings into his bag and they left the building together.

The cold air stung Yixing's cheeks and he lifted up his scarf closer to his face. You would expect the weather to be more chill in September but somehow each week became gradually closer and Yixing was not looking forward to this winter. Yixing was in the middle of putting on his gloves when he saw Baekhyun's hands were red from the cold. "Um do you want to borrow my gloves?"

Baekhyun looked down at his own hands and looked surprised. "Wow Yixing I didn't even realise," he said. He stared at Yixing's hands and a moment later quickly grabbed his hand.

Yixing made a small gasp. "Baekhyun what are you doin-"

"Don't worry about it, it's only us out now." It was true, only he and Baekhyun were walking out at the Seoul streets past midnight. Yixing sighed and decidedly to go along with it because it would be rude to say no. Baekhyun's hands were warm and Yixing had to bite his tongue to remind himself to not squeeze Baekhyun's hands because it would be weird, for him. Before it was easy to touch Baekhyun and even give him small kisses but now, with his current feelings it felt impossible to act the same without feeling like a liar who is taking advantage of his friend. He was trying his best to appear as his usual self and hoped Baekhyun didn't notice.

The two walked silently for a while before Baekhyun opened his mouth. "So are you busy this Sunday?"

"No why?"

"Do you want to come over and watch movies together?" He asked shyly. He was so cute.

"Sure but please no more horror movies Baekhyun," Yixing whined.

Baekhyun laughed. "I'll have to see but can't make any promises," he winked.

Yixing smiled. With how packed their schedules were for both EXO and individually, it was rare for the two of them to just talk to each other. Somehow, this cold night was the perfect time to act like their usual selfs. They spend few minutes arguing and laughing over movies and Yixing was happy having fun like this.

"If we hang out watching your bad movies then next time we're doing what I want."

"Hmm," Baekhyun let go of their hands, it was so cold without him, and stared at Yixing intensely. "Can't remember the last time you wanted to do something with me."

Shit, he noticed Yixing's changed behviour. "Baekhyun I-"

Baekhyun's demeanour changed in a second and went back to his usual happy self. "I was just teasing you Xing." His voice was anything but teasing but Yixing couldn't say that.

"Oh..." Yixing didn't believe him and had a feeling Baekhyun was putting up a front to hide his true feelings but didn't push him on it. "Okay."

They once again walked in silence. Few times Yixing wanted to grab Baekhyun's hand, squeeze it and apologise for his behaviour and tell him the truth. But he wasn't ready at all and felt guilty at the thought of touching him. So he let it go, pretending there was no issues or tension between them.

"We're here," Baekhyun broke his train of thoughts. They stood outside of the penthouse building that Sehun lived in. Yixing noticed how glommy Baekhyun looked but he didn't know what to say. What could he say? He had to pretend everything was fine, even if it meant breaking his own heart. "Goodnight Yixing."

"Goodnight," he said quietly. Baekhyun stayed for a few seconds, probably hoping for Yixing to say something but he took the silence for an answer and began walking away. Yixing watched him in the freezing weather until Baekhyun disappeared from the road. With each step he took, Yixing's heart ached and wanted to scream. He could not risk it and so he turned away, into the penthouse building and prayed this night did not change anything from their status quo.


	2. A Chat With Sehun

"Sehun," Yixing whined while spread out across the kitchen table. "I don't know what to do."

With his role in _The_ _Pirates_ , Sehun skyrocketed as an A-list actor in South Korea but decided to focus primarily on his career in the fashion industry. Right now, Sehun had become an even more handsome man with his sharp features. The biggest difference was his long hair, Sehun decided sometime during 2019 to let it grow and was now very fond of his jet-black shoulder-length hair.

Sehun rolled his eyes while he was eating his breakfast at 1pm - simple scrambled eggs with a glass of water. "Just go to his place, you already said he was just joking."

"But it was obvious that he wasn't! Does he even want me to come over anymore?"

"It's Baekhyun. I doubt he is holding a grudge since he invited you to hang out."

The members were resting for the remaining week which meant that Yixing did not have to see Baekhyun and face any more awkwardness between them. However tomorrow was Sunday, the day Baekhyun asked Yixing to hang out and watch movies together but Yixing was unsure whether he should still go after that encounter. He wondered if he should take whatever hints he could think of as a message to not visit Baekhyun but what if Baekhyun really was just teasing him and there was nothing wrong?

Sehun looked unimpressed throughout this exchange but Yixing was not annoyed since Sehun came very late to the penthouse last night and from the look at this dark circles, it was clear he did not sleep well. "You guys are best friends, I don't get why you're acting like this. It's literally just Baekhyun."

"I guess."

"Plus this works out with my plans too. I have someone coming over on Sunday and needed you to be out anyway."

Yixing cocked his head. "Again? I don't get why you always kick me out whenever your girl comes over, I can just stay in my room-"

Sehun shook his head. "No."

"Whatever, I bet I'll meet her before I head back to China anyway." Sehun said nothing in response. Since he had arrived in Korea, Yixing had noticed that Sehun tends to stay out several nights and not come back until morning and other times Sehun would ask Yixing to stay somewhere else - he usually stayed with Kyungsoo or Chanyeol - and not come back until the next day. No one among the members were aware of what Sehun did and they all assumed he was dating someone.

After a few minutes of the two sitting quietly on their phones, with Yixing scrolling down on Weibo for the latest news until Sehun broke the silence.

"Are you feeling okay about the Baekhyun issue now? Because I don't want to see you guys ruin your relationship over some misunderstanding."

Yixing's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to speak, to tell Sehun the truth why he was freaking out over Baekhyun but then remembered he couldn't. It were times like this where he had moments of weakness and wanted to spill everything to Sehun, about his worries and fears, his feelings for Baekhyun. But then he would get brought back to reality, a world where it was not guaranteed that your loved ones would accept you and who you love. So Yixing remained quiet, as he had always been because it was not worth risking losing the closest thing he had for a brother.

Instead, Yixing forced a smile and started pinching Sehun's cheeks. "Aww you're so cute sometimes Sehunnie." Immediately Sehun pretended to gag as he hated that nickname since he thought he was too old to still be called that. Yixing smiled gently at his reaction.

"And yeah I know I shouldn't worry like this, it's just..." Yixing sighed. "Never mind."

Sehun looked as if he had something to say but stopped.

"By the way, thanks for letting me stay with you," Yixing smiled. "I hate staying at hotels I practically live in them back in China."

Sehun gave a dismissive wave. "You've been thanking me since the day I offered you to live here. Stop thanking me already," he flicked Yixing's forehead.

Yixing yelped. "Fuck don't do that," he glared playfully. He loved staying with Sehun, the one person he felt the most comfortable with. It was after the plans for the EXO comeback were finalised that Yixing had nervously called Sehun to ask if it was possible he could stay with them during his time in Korea. Sehun of course said yes and had felt a bit insulted at the idea he would reject him. After that, his studio agreed with the arrangements set and Yixing arrived in Seoul a few months ago. He was grateful to sleep in his own room and that the penthouse was surprisingly free from sasaengs. Not to mention Sehun's home studio where Yixing could work on his music.

Sehun's phone began ringing and he picked up. "Hey? Yeah just give me 20 minutes and I'll see you."

While Sehun was talking, Yixing tuned out and focused on his own dilemma. K nowing he needed to get over it, Yixing decided to text Baekhyun about their hang out tomorrow and had to act as normal.

 **Yixing** : _Hi!_ _What_ _time_ _should_ _I_ _come_ _over_ _tomorrow?_

Just as he put his phone down to get ready to work on his music, his phone ringed.

 **Baekhyun** : _you_ _can_ _come_ _by_ _any_ _time_ _tbh_

 **Yixing** : _Alright_ _can't_ _wait :)_

 **Baekhyun** : _me_ _too :')_

Yixing grinned and ignored the look from Sehun. Who knew texting Baekhyun could make him so happy? Sometimes it was concerning just how much of an effect he had on Yixing.

"So it looks like everything is fine with you guys huh?"

Yixing looked up from his phone. "Hmm? Oh y-yeah." He focused back on his phone to avoid eye contact, he couldn't give away any hints of his feelings. "So are you leaving now?"

"Yeah but..." Sehun narrowed his eyes and sighed. "Whatever, see ya later Xing." And just like that, Sehun took his dishes to the sink and walked out of the kitchen. Yixing wondered what he wanted to say.

\-----------------------

The clock struck 6pm as Yixing worked on his newest song. It was difficult to write lyrics that matched the feelings of unknown yet warmth he got whenever he listened to it during his insomniac nights. For the first time in his career, Yixing tried creating an alternative song with an atmospheric vibe. Despite how this could be a career-changing song, Yixing was unsure whether he would release it. It felt too personal and something he should keep hidden. At least for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments :)


	3. A Fun (?) Night With Baekhyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I revisited the earlier chapters and changed the timeline from October to September. From now on, whenever the story enters a new month it will say so at the top of the chapter (example, chapter 1 says September on the top whereas chapter 2 & 3 doesn't.
> 
> So far, the story is planned for 25 chapters but that could change in the future. I hope you all are enjoying the story and please leaves kudos and comments :)

Something Yixing never expected to do and was quite embarrassed by was checking out his hair with his phone camera right outside of his crush's house to see if it looked good. If _he_ looked good. It was a last minute idea but Yixing decided to get an undercut hairstyle before his meeting with Baekhyun. He was not even sure if Baekhyun would even acknowledge the change, let alone like it but before he could change his idea, the hairstylist patted him on his back and told him his hair was done. It was later than he expected to arrive at Baekhyun's place - 7pm to be specific - and was too nervous to ring the door.

Sighing, he put away his phone and breathed.

_In. Out. In. Out_

Doing a breathing exercise to calm down his nerves was not something he normally did but he was _really_ nervous. had not rang the bell yet. He had to make sure he did not mess up today, not overstep any boundaries that could make Baekhyun uncomfortable because he might not be able to conceal his true feelings. One more exercise and Yixing proceeded to ring on the door.

For a minute nothing happened. Confused, Yixing rang the door few more times. He could hear noises behind the door, maybe running? Next thing he knew, the door opened and Yixing's mouth dropped. Standing there was Baekhyun. Who was half naked.

From the looks of his dark wet hair, Baekhyun must have taken a shower and hurried towards him. Yixing tried not to stare but he could not help it. Over the years Baekhyun had stopped fiercely working out so while he may not have a six-pack anymore, his pale body was still well-defined and lean, suggesting he still worked out. A million thoughts rushed his mind, some quite dirty. Yixing was caught off-guard because he usually prepared himself to see a shirtless Baekhyun like when the group would go to the beaches and resorts together.

Yixing quickly averted his eyes. "I'm surprised that you- um- open the door without a shirt on. Is this how you greet your guests," he joked.

Baekhyun laughed. "Sorry about this," he said, with his cheeks flushed with red. Yixing guessed it was from the cold wind. "It was getting late and I didn't think you were coming so I was talking a shower and then you came! So now I'm half-naked at my door in September," he laughed.

Yixing looked down, feeling ashamed. Even though he was told to come by anytime, it definitely sent a message to Baekhyun that he wasn't coming since it got so late and it did not help that he forgot to text him about his sudden decision to go to the hairdressers. "I-"

Baekhyun waved his hand. "Eh, don't worry about. Just come in already I'm _freezing_ "

Before he moved, Yixing glanced again at Baekhyun's body and shallowed hard. It was hard to deny how much he wanted to stare at Baekhyun, how tempted he was to touch his body, to feel the heat beneath his skin, to-

Baekhyun tilted his head. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I-I'm fine."

Baekhyun looked confused but did not comment on it further. He stepped away from the door and held out his hand. "Come on in. Just give me five minutes to get ready."

Yixing nodded. As he observed the house around while walking inside, he was surprised by how little this house had changed since the last time he visited. One thing Yixing had always loved about Baekhyun's house was how ordinary it appeared. Creamy-white walls, wooden floors, two stories, light brown coloured couches. Though the visits to his house were rare, Yixing always felt _normal_ whenever he went there. It were times like this he felt like he could live like a regular person and not feel burdened or reminded of his massive popularity.

He entered the living room and chuckled. Of course the only extravagant thing about his home was his gaming system and massive TV that almost took up the entire wall.

Baekhyun hurried back to the living room with his hair still damp from the shower, only wearing a baby blue cashmere sweater, black lounge pants and fuzzy socks with animal prints. It was cute.

"You know Baekhyun," Yixing said as he strolled across the living room. "I always feel at peace whenever I come here."

Baekhyun stared at Yixing before breaking into a gentle smile. "Then come over more," he said softly.

"I will," Yixing promised. Truthfully he had stopped coming over once he realised his feelings for Baekhyun were permanent and here to stay. But looking at his beaming eyes, Yixing could not say no.

Baekhyun began walking over to his coach - the one opposite of his TV - when Yixing he pointed at his gaming system. And when he did, Baekhyun began to burst with joy. He began to describe his system (that he recently got) and the current games that he was obsessed with (though he hated how unpopular it was compared to the new war game). Yixing was not into gaming at all but he always engaged with Baekhyun because his smiles and excitement filled him with happiness. It was cute how animated Baekhyun became whenever he would speak about his games, especially the ones he loved to play. He wondered if this is how Baekhyun would speak about someone he loved. If he would ever be this excited to speak about Yixing...

 _Stop_. He should not think like this, he needed to be grateful to even be friends with Baekhyun.

From the corner of his eye, Yixing noticed that Baekhyun kept glancing at him. He pretended not to notice. Though that proved to be difficult when Baekhyun stopped talking and walked towards him.

With Baekhyun leaning in and examining him, Yixing felt subconscious under his gaze. "What?" he mumbled.

Baekhyun pointed up directly at his head. "Did you change your hairstyle recently?"

Yixing blushed a little. "Yeah, decided to change it up before we start shooting the music video." He felt a surge of happiness bursting through him. Baekhyun noticed his hairstyle change! It felt a bit juvenile to get so excited over a simple compliment but he was just so happy. "That is why I was late today. It was hard getting an appointment since I only decided to get it today."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Huh..." Baekhyun backed away and gave him a big smile. You look handsome so good job."

"Thank you." Yixing's cheeks grew hot. Baekhyun gave him another smile and went and sat down on his blue sofas. Then patted on the seat beside him, gesturing Yixing to also sit down. Yixing nodded and sat at the very edge of the sofa, few feet away from where Baekhyun sat.

Baekhyun just stared at him confused. "What are you doing Yixing," he chuckled. "Obviously I want you next to me." Yixing nodded, again, and sat next to Baekhyun. It was difficult to stay focused when all he could think of was Baekhyun's thick thighs pressed against his, how noticeable the moles on his face were, how easy it was to suddenly lean in and ki-

Baekhyun thankfully broke his train of thoughts. "So I know you don't like horror movies and didn't wanna annoy you so-" Baekhyun handed over the TV remote with the Netflix logo flashing on the screen. "you can decide what we'll watch tonight. Just don't choose anything psychological I have to be in the mood for that."

Yixing grabbed the remote and had an idea. "Close your eyes."

Baekhyun furrowed his eyebrows. "Why?"

"To make things fun," he stated. "I pick one movie without your objections and then later you can pick a movie and I won't object either."

"So you won't object even if I pick a horror movie?"

Yixing crossed his arms. "It's fine, horror movies don't actually scare me," he lied. "I just find them boring and predictable.

Baekhyun snorted. "Yixing, I've seen the way you react whenever we watch horror movies with the members. You literally have to hold someone's hand to get through it."

"Well, I won't be needing to hold no one's hand this time," Yixing muttered. Actually he would not mind but he could not let things go on as usual. The hand-holding incident last week was a mistake that he could not afford to do again. They were _friends_ and friends can't hold hands with one of them secretly in love with the other.

Baekhyun shook his head in doubt but agreed. "Fine." He covered his eyes with his hands.

"No peeking."

"I literally can't see anything."

Yixing grinned and began browsing through the Netflix selection and the options really sucked. There was not anything new he was interested in and nothing to rewatch. Yixing sighed and began scrolling through the comedy section, maybe something funny would be decent.

"What's wrong? Can't find anything good?" Baekhyun smirked.

Yixing rolled his eyes. "Shut up, let me read this synopsis." Baekhyun responded with a hum. The movie he was checking out was a romantic comedy between two rivals who get stuck working together for once. Not his taste but better than nothing. Yixing clicked on it and the sections of introducing the studios involved played.

Baekhyun opened his eyes. "What did you pick?"

Yixing shrugged. "Some romcom, there's nothing I was interested in."

Just as the two were settling into the smooth, velvety coach, Baekhyun had a sudden gasp. "We forgot popcorns!" He turned his body to face Yixing. "The popcorn is already on the kitchen counter so you can pop that in the microwave while I get a blanket." Yixing nodded, pausing the movie.

Few minutes later, they were eating sweet and salty flavoured popcorn together under the grey, soft blanket Baekhyun had gotten. The movie itself was decent and the main characters had good chemistry. Unfortunately it was hard to pay attention with their bodies pressed against each other for warmth and how all Yixing wanted to do was rest his head on Baekhyun's shoulders.

During a dull part of the movie, Yixing spoke up. "I would hate to be in another romcom."

Baekhyun stopped eating the popcorn and raised his eyebrow. "Since when have you been in a romcom?"

"It was the one with Krystal. Unexpected Love, I think it was released around a decade ago."

"Hmm." Baekhyun seemed disinterested. "Did you guys have a kiss scene or something."

Yixing groaned out of embarrassment. "I think so. I was really nervous since Krystal was really pretty and it was my first on-screen kiss."

"Interesting." Baekhyun's face formed a tight-lipped smile. "So are you into girls like Krystal?"

The film continued to play in the background which had most likely reached the climax based on the noise of happy cheers and neither of them paused it. In a world where gay people and gay relationships were normalised and not ridiculed, Yixing would have used this moment to come out and maybe even confess. Sadly they didn't live in a fantasy but rather a harsh reality so all Yixing could do was become defensive. "Why are you suddenly interested?"

Baekhyun leaned in forward. "Let me think. In the time I've known you, which is over ten years by the way, I've only seen you date someone _once_. And that barely lasted since you never introduced her to anyone and I only know because you were drunk and told me."

Yixing avoided Baekhyun's eyes and focused back on the film instead. "Just have yet to find someone I really connect with." _Other than you_. "It's fine, I'm sure I will find someone special soon. And you can be the first person I introduce her to."

Baekhyun squinted at him and then backed away. "Okay." He moved his arm over the blanket, Yixing shivered when his fingers slightly touched Yixing's thighs and grabbed the remote. "My turn now," he smirked.

Yixing was dumbfounded and kept staring between Baekhyun who was giggling at his reaction and the TV screen which flashed the ending credits of the romantic comedy. "Whatever," he pouted playfully.

Baekhyun had a mischievous smile. "I hope the next movie don't scare you." Yixing gave him a playful punch to the shoulders. "Just remember to hold my hand if you get scared," Baekhyun winked.

"I won't be needing it," he reaffirmed.

"Anyway close your eyes quickly."

With his eyes shut, Yixing could hear Baekhyun's mumbling over what film to choose from and it was quite cute how determined he was until Yixing remembered how much he hates scary things. He could tell a film was chosen with the Netflix sound booming through the otherwise quiet room though he got confused when Baekhyun got up and came back.

"Hey, can I open my eyes now?" Yixing asked.

"Sure."

Yixing opened his eyes and was taken aback by the sudden darkness surrounding the room. He turned to face Baekhyun, who was just sitting there with a grin. "What happened to the lights?"

"Come on Yixing, you can't watch a horror movie with the lights on. That's like cheating."

"Fine." Yixing was in fact _not_ fine but he could not allow himself to look like a scared child in his 30s and wouldn't back down from this challenge.

With thirty minutes into the movie, Yixing grew more anxious and had to hold his breath every time the music became intense and the constant gore and deaths _really_ made him uncomfortable. He kept glancing downwards whenever the characters would enter a dark area and surprisingly he did not pay any attention to Baekhyun.

Until Yixing felt Baekhyun's fingers wrap around his hand.

Yixing's mind went blank. Baekhyun was _holding_ his hand. His pretty, elegant fingers wrapped around his shamefully sweaty hand and he could. not. stop. smiling. Baekhyun's hand was so _soft_ and just his fingertips felt electrifying on his skin. Shakily, Yixing moved his hand and laced their fingers together. Baekhyun gave him a quick squeeze and Yixing could not hear anything in the room other than the loud heart thumps against his chest.

Every time Yixing tensed up during the movie, Baekhyun would simply just squeeze his hand and Yixing would somehow calm down despite his heart pounding. It was weird. It was downright _scary_ how much of an effect Baekhyun had on Yixing but he honestly couldn't complain. He knew that they are just friends and will never be anything more but despite his better judgment, Yixing just wanted to pretend that this was okay. For once he just want to be comforted by Baekhyun and _enjo_ _y_ it without the guilt consuming him. So he shut his eyes, sinked further into the couch and let him savour every touch and sensation.

Baekhyun seemed to have no problems with Yixing no longer watching the movie, perhaps to compensate both of them not finishing Yixing's romantic comedy movie. When Baekhyun began to stroke the back of Yixing's hand with his thumb, the butterflies inside was overtaking him.

Opening his eyes, Yixing began admiring Baekhyun's face and watched how he was barely fazed by what was on the screen. Baekhyun must had noticed because he gave Yixing a soft smile before turning his attention to the screen again. Yixing had to look away. In an instant, he felt guilt. He did not believe he deserved to have Baekhyun as a friend, for that beautiful smile to be directed at _him_ because he was a horrible deceitful friend.

Just as the credits played, Baekhyun's stomach growled and they both began to laugh. "So," he says in between laughters. "Do you want takeout or cook?"

"Takeout. I feel like it is too late to start preparing for food," Yixing supposed.

"Okay." Baekhyun whipped out his phone and started typing. "I'm in the mood for.. BBQ Olive Chicken."

"Get water for me please. Can't drink anything alcoholic."

"Oh year, I forgot how easily you get drunk," Baekhyun remarked while glued to his phone. "Done!" he exclaimed. "Says it'll arrive in 20 minutes."

Yixing hummed and decided to go on his phone too. While waiting for the food neither of them spoke much to the other other than Yixing showing cute pictures of dogs to Baekhyun and him admitting they were cute, just not as much as his Mongryong. Yixing was happy Baekhyun did not mock him for being scared during the movie and was quite disappointed he did not say anything about the hand holding either. Perhaps it was just Yixing who cared about it.

The door rang after 30 minutes and Baekhyun stood up to get the food. While Baekhyun was gone Yixing began to set the dining table with plates, cups, utensils. Thankfully he still remembered how to navigate through Baekhyun's kitchen.

"I'm back," Baekhyun yelled from the hallway. Several seconds later he emerged with plastic bags filled with food and drinks. Just as Yixing took one of the plastic bags, his hands brushed against Baekhyun's and he almost dropped it out of surprised.

The next hour went by quickly, the mouth watering food was delicious to eat and Yixing made a mental note to always order from that place whenever he was in Korea. The two also spent the time debating and laughing over the movies they watched and promising to this again. Baekhyun became flushed from the beers he drank but claimed it was not enough to be drunk. Yixing was amused by how... domestic this all was. It was nice.

They had finished eating all the food. Baekhyun was in a relaxed position and had a loopy smile. "Ahh, I think I'm about to go into a food coma."

Yixing was quiet for a moment. Good things never last, he guessed. "I guess it's time for me to leave." He pointed at the clock hanging over the dining table, already past midnight.

Yixing was unsure but it seemed like Baekhyun had a wistful expression until his face lit up. "Why don't you stay over tonight? If you ask me, it's pretty rude to kick out a guest at this hour."

"Well-" It should be easy to say no, that he could not stay overnight but when he saw Baekhyun's anticipating face, he couldn't say no. "Why not? Tomorrow I have nothing to do until the afternoon."

Baekhyun beamed with glee. "Really? Let's watch another movie before we go bed then."

Yixing nodded and the two proceeded to the living room again. This time they watched a short animated film that was mediocre but fun. They were under the blankets again but Yixing sat a bit away from Baekhyun this time, as a reminder to stop overstepping his boundaries. He believed Baekhyun noticed based on his confused expression but that quickly went away. Yixing was not sure but it seemed as if Baekhyun was on alert or something, his exterior would change so quick it would be easy to miss. It had nothing to do with him so he left it alone.

The film had ended and Baekhyun stood up and yawned. "I'm so tired today."

Yixing also yawned and stretched his arms and body. "Yeah."

"I need to go to the bathroom but you can head over to the guest bedroom."

Yixing agreed and Baekhyun left the room. On his way through the dimly lit hallway, he saw Baekhyun's bedroom door was wide open and against his better judgement, decided to go inside. The room was the same from the last Yixing visited. Faintly yellowish white walls, a king-sized bed with _many_ pillows that looked comfortable to lie in, huge windows that oversaw his large backyard with a beautiful swimming pool. To the right of the room, it was filled with his trophies, plaques and photographs. Yixing wandered towards the photographs and saw pictures of EXO, Baekhyun's other friends, celebrities and politicians he had met over the years. Though Yixing squinted when he could not find any pictures of Baekhyun's family which was...unusual and the only change he saw in the house. Yixing was in there for few minutes when he heard his name.

"Hey Yixing," Baekhyun yelled from outside of the bedroom. "I found you some clothes and don't laugh at the Batman shirt-" his voice grew louder and louder until he reached the entrance of the bedroom door and stopped speaking.

Yixing turned around and felt paralysed by Baekhyun's cold eyes and blank expression. Any trace of Baekhyun's usual smiley self was gone. Yixing cleared his throat. "How come you don't have any pictures of your family?"

Baekhyun ignored his question and instead stomped towards Yixing, yanking him out from his room to the hallway. "What do you think you're doing?" He demanded.

Yixing held his breath. He had never seen Baekhyun this angry at him and he felt awful. "Um, sorry I didn't think you would mind-"

"Just don't do that again," Baekhyun interrupted. His expression was no longer icy but he avoided Yixing's contact. Baekhyun then let go of his arm and had a sheepishly smile. "Sorry for that, I didn't mean to do that. It's just... some things have changed and I just don't let anyone in my room anymore. And Here," he shoved the clothes to Yixing that he was supposed to wear. "Goodnight Yixing," Baekhyun still did not look at him and went back to his room.

The door closed and Yixing stood all alone in the hallway. He did not know Baekhyun's family was a sore spot for him and had unknowingly crossed the line. When he reached to the guest room, Yixing sighed. Baekhyun may have apologised but he felt too awkward and guilty to stay over now. He left the clothes Baekhyun provided for him on the guest bed and headed towards the front door. He would rather wait in the cold for an Uber driver than continue staying. It sucked that a fun night had to end like this, with Yixing screwing everything up. Yixing quietly walked out of the house, taking his belongings, and was hit by the freezing air. He did not want to be even more of an asshole so he texted Baekhyun to apologise.

 **Yixing** : _Sorry that I had to leave, I forgot I had something early in the morning. Goodnight_

\---------------------------------------------------------

Yixing arrived at the penthouse around 2am and Sehun was not awake, he guessed since the man in question was not out of his bedroom. He was tired and exhausted from the day despite the fun he had at the time. After changing into his pajamas and going into the bathroom, he hopped on his bed. The comfortable bed instantly made him sleepy but he had to charge his phone immediately and wait to see if there were any new messages. Yixing had texted Baekhyun over an hour ago but his phone died the moment he got into the Uber car. The phone symbol lit up and Yixing grew anxious. What if Baekhyun was still mad and texted him back something passive aggressive or-

Yixing checked his messaging app.

No response.


	4. Dance Practice

After a few days of rest, the EXO members were back at SM Entertainment building for rehearsals. There was only a few weeks left until the album was out in stores and Yixing was admittedly nervous. While he joined the music video and the pictures for _Don't_ _Mess_ _Up_ _My Tempo_ , he was too busy and the Hallyu ban made it impossible for him to join in with the promotions and now he was finally here, practicing with them. His eyes grew teary while reminiscing over the years where he had to prioritise his solo career and the worsened Korea-China relations made it difficult for him to appear with his group and now it was finally over.  
  
Though they had not _started_ practising yet today because a few members still had not arrived like Baekhyun and Sehun. _Baekhyun_. Yixing sighed as he entered the rehearsal room, seeing Chanyeol and Jongin already arguing over something pointless like comparing which two hit K-dramas was better. Yixing had not tried to contact Baekhyun again after that night as he still felt really bad over the bedroom situation. He really didn't mean to pry. So he was surprised and delighted when Baekhyun greeted him with a smile as usual, with no traces of annoyance or anger.  
  
"Hey Baekhyun." Yixing said nervously. "Um- Is everything okay with you?"  
  
Baekhyun looked around as if to see if the other members were listening in before leaning in close. The others were busy getting ready for dance practice with Chanyeol and Jongin began to play fight while waiting for the others. "I'm fine," Baekhyun whispered, his lips almost grazing Yixing's ears. "Let's just forget about. Please?"  
  
Yixing moved away from Baekhyun and nodded, trying to ignore the fastened heartbeats. "Okay." As much as he was curious about Baekhyun's reaction that night and felt bad about causing it, Yixing decided to let it go. At the end of the day, it was not his business and if Baekhyun was okay with everything then he should leave it alone. Besides he did not want to ever see Baekhyun with that kind of expression again.   
  
Baekhyun gave him a quick smile that didn't seem to reach his eyes before hurrying off to Jongdae and Junmyeon who were in the middle of a conversation and joined in. Yixing shook his head absentmindedly and put his belongings to the side of the room and had noticed Kyungsoo was also doing the same thing.  
  
Yixing patted on Kyungsoo's arm. "Kyungsoo!"  
  
Kyungsoo looked up and stared at him with his big brown eyes and smiled. "Oh hello Yixing." Since his return from enlistment, Kyungsoo gradually rose to become one of Korea's top actors with his latest film winning at the Cannes Film Festival and was married to a beautiful actress who he met during one of his projects. And to the shock of many, Kyungsoo now had a child with another on the way. "It has been so long since we worked together like this."  
  
"That is why I'm going to savour every moment I spend with you guys." Yixing said with a nudge.  
  
"And I-" Kyungsoo stopped and looked worried. "Are you feeling alright? Your ears are really red."  
  
_Shit_. Yixing thought any signs of him blushing when Baekhyun whispered to him had disappeared but clearly not. "I feel fine, it is from the cold," he lied.  
  
Kyungsoo nodded and the two continued chatting while waiting for Sehun to arrive. "So when are you and Eunhye expecting?"  
  
"Sometime around March," Kyungsoo "Will you... still be here until then?"  
  
Yixing made a fake gasp. "Of course I will! I love babies and would be so sad if I did not meet more mini yous."  
  
Kyungsoo laughed and then pointed his finger at Yixing playfully. "When will _you_ get married and have kids? You were the first one to even talk about it publicly so I am still surprised you're still single."  
  
Yixing felt awkward. What could he say? _I'm in love with my very straight best friend and still haven't moved on despite years of attempts and it's even harder to find a gay man in this industry considering not everyone is out and-_ Exactly. He could not say anything of that. "Ah well you know, still waiting for the right person."  
  
Kyungsoo's face softened. "You cannot just wait forever for the 'right person' to come out of nowhere." Kyungsoo quoted the word with his fingers. "That is just a fantasy."  
  
Yixing sighed. What Kyungsoo said was technically right. That the 'right person' for love suddenly coming out of nowhere was not realistic and even the thought of finding the 'right person' was ridiculous, it would be like someone claiming that their significant other was their soulmate. However what scared him was that Yixing believed he did find the right person but there was no way they could ever be together.  
  
Yixing opened his mouth to respond. "I-"  
  
"I'm here I'm here. Sorry for being late guys." Yixing looked behind and saw that Sehun had come in, which meant that everyone should get ready for another long day of rehearsals. Yixing stood up and reached his hand to Kyungsoo who grabbed it and stood up.  
  
Sehun was already in his practice clothes so the rehearsal started right away. The dance for _Raise Your Flag_ had a dance break with both Yixing and Jongin together. After the praises and love for their center and high-five in _Monster_ , they had gotten together at Jongin's family café while the comeback was in early stages of preparation and discussed what they wanted to do. Jongin had become a world-renowned dance instructor and was the founder of the top dancing academy for children. Knowing how much Jongin loved dancing and working with children, it warmed Yixing's heart that he was able to combine both. Getting decent lines for this comeback was a bonus too.  
  
During the section for the bridge, all the nine members stand by each other at the front and the six members bend down slowly to the floor to allow the main-vocal line to be in center and sing their lines. It was during this part that Yixing began to notice there was something off with Baekhyun's dancing in this specific part. During the time the rest bends down, the main-vocal line is supposed to move their waists very quickly and then run back to their chorus positions to allow Yixing and Jongin take center and perform the dance break. He was not on beat with the others and while it was something that could easily be overlooked, Yixing knew Baekhyun was a kind of perfectionist (though not as extreme as himself) and knew that Baekhyun would rather overwork himself so his performances were top notch than to show any mistakes. After several attempts of this choreography, Baekhyun did not seem to improve which saddened Yixing. And unfortunately for him, it was past practice time.  
  
Minseok was the first to go. "See you guys tomorrow," he waved to the remaining members who were still on the floors after doing the tiring choreography many times.  
  
"Wait up!" Jongdae ran towards him and the two left together. Both of them were still best friends since the start of EXO and now their children were close enough to be families.  
  
One by one the members started leaving and towards the end only Yixing, Baekhyun and Sehun were together. Sehun were about to head out as well before pausing and faced towards Yixing. "Hyung are you staying behind?"  
  
"Ahh," Yixing took a quick glance at dance practice mirror at Baekhyun who was busy playing a game on his phone. "Yeah I'll be back soon, just have a few moves to perfect."  
  
"Okay, just don't overdo it. Bye Baekhyun." And with that, Sehun left the practice room and only two remained. Yixing and Baekhyun.  
  
Yixing got up and began practicing his dance moves. While it was true that he was eager to practice, he also stayed behind because he wanted to help Baekhyun. There was no ulterior motive, he just wanted to help his friend. But with Baekhyun still locked on his phone, Yixing focused on himself and after several minutes, he almost forgot the original reason why he stayed behind until Baekhyun spoke.  
  
"Hey Yixing?" Baekhyun stood up and stretched his arms. "I can see you're busy but could you help me? Obviously I don't want to have your overwork yourself but there's a part where I'm not moving like I imagined myself too and it's frustrating. And since you're the best dancer I'd like your help."  
  
Yixing stopped moving and tried to wipe away the grin of his face from Baekhyun calling him the best dancer. He did not really expect Baekhyun to ask him. "Don't worry my body is fine," he said. "And sure! You can start off by doing it by yourself and I'll give you feedback."  
  
"Okay PD Zhang." Baekhyun did a little salute before starting. It made Yixing's heart flutter over Baekhyun mentioning that nickname of his. He shook his head, he was here _only_ to help Baekhyun. This crush of his really needed to go. So Yixing watched Baekhyun through the mirror who began his dancing at the bridge section, which did not surprise Yixing since that was where Baekhyun was struggling.  
  
Baekhyun finished dancing and stared at Yixing through the mirror. "So, what do you think?" He breathed out.  
  
Yixing moved towards Baekhyun, until he was right behind him and slowly placed his hands on his waist. He tried not to look in the mirror because he could not let himself see this, him touching Baekhyun like this. He would just end up losing concentration. "You should do it like this." Yixing turned Baekhyun's waist to the right swiftly, which surprised Baekhyun given by his slight flinch. Yixing used this chance to back away. "The problem with you is that you are offbeat in this specific part and it throws off the rest of the group because me and Jongin ends up having to wait for you even for just a slight second. It's fine if you can't do it since it is not that obvious but I know you and know that you won't rest until you can do it."  
  
Baekhyun ran his hands through his sweaty hair. "I just can't do it," he sighed. "I don't know why but somehow this is the only time where my body doesn't keep up with the music. So frustrating."  
  
"Don't worry, I am sure you can do it." Yixing tried to reassure him. "By the time we perform it live you will be fine."  
  
Baekhyun scoffed. "I hope you're right," he muttered.  
  
"Trust me."  
  
Baekhyun paused and gazed at Yixing intently until he turned his face to the side and cleared his throat. "Obviously I trust you."  
  
That was a rhetorical question so Yixing did not expect this...reaction from Baekhyun but nonetheless he smiled. "Let's carry on practising then."  
  
They worked hard on the choreography for the next two hours until the two were completely exhausted. Yixing kept giving Baekhyun pointers and even memorised his part to the point he demonstrated it to Baekhyun, who gave him a loud applause. Towards the end, they were both on the floor, panting hard.  
  
"We're too old to dance like this." Baekhyun whined.  
  
"But it is fun, isn't it?"  
  
Yixing turned to face Baekhyun who had a soft smile. "It is," Baekhyun paused. "I'm really happy you're here Yixing. There was a time I never thought _this_ -" he spread his arms wide. "would happen again. So I'm really happy I get to do this with you."  
  
Yixing's eyes grew teary. After all those years not joining any comebacks he had the exact same thoughts. That he could never work with the members again, that his image of being _that_ member that stopped being with his group would be cemented, that he could never have this type of fun with his members ever again.  
  
"I'm sorry," Yixing's voice cracked. "I just- didn't know what else I could've done and-"  
  
"Hey hey," Baekhyun interrupted. "I'm not blaming you Yixing. It was just a shit situation for us but now look! We're here together and we shouldn't ruin this by focusing on the negatives." Baekhyun pulled out his pinkie. "Promise me you won't think like this anymore."   
  
Yixing stared both at Baekhyun and his finger before raising his own hand. "Okay, I promise." After they entwined their fingers together they began to start getting ready to leave and head home. While Yixing was on his way alone to Sehun's, he was kept worrying over the future. Will he get another chance to be with his members like this or would this be the final OT9 comeback? He shook his head. Like Baekhyun said, this was not the time to dwell on these thoughts  
  
Yixing hoped his all of his anxieties, including his crush on Baekhyun, would all just fade away. It was stressful and tiring to constantly think about it. He wished things would go back to normal, a time where he never had a crush on Baekhyun and did not have to deal with love. Because that would be for the best for everyone involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Struggled with this chapter a bit. Hopefully i can post two more chapters before college starts. Hope everyone liked it and please comment and leave kudos if you can :)


End file.
